Biased
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. Sirius no puede ser imparcial comentando un partido de Quidditch y menos cuando James Potter está jugando.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK y la historia pertenece a Misanagi, quien tuvo al amabilidad de dejarme traducirlo ^^ Más información en mi perfil.**

**Summary: Traducción. **Sirius no puede ser imparcial comentando un partido de Quidditch y menos cuando James Potter está jugando.

.

_Biased_

_._

_Por: Misanagi_

_Traducción: Jeziik_

_._

"¡Y comienzan! Potter toma inmediatamente la Quaffle, vuela pasando a Avery, la pasa a Prewett, de vuelta a Potter ¡y anota! Gryffindor a la cabeza, tomando el primer tanto segundos después de que sonó el silbato. Slytherin no puede hacer nada que observar a los mejores en su trabajo."

"¡Señor Black!"

"Está bien… Potter tiene la Quaffle de nuevo, esquiva una bludger del próximamente embrujado Flint, la pasa a Smith y… es interceptado por Rosier, lo cual, si lo piensan bien, es sorprendente no sólo por su pobre técnica si no también por esa narizota que tiene oscureciendo su visi…"

"¡Señor Black! Se lo advierto."

"Perdón, profesora. Déjenme tomar este momento para introducir a mi renuente co-presentadora, Profesora Minerva McGonagall. Enseña Transformaciones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, su forma de animago es un gato atigrado y en su tiempo libre disfruta…"

"La escuela no necesita saber qué disfruto y qué no."

"Bien… James, ¡deja de reír y roba la maldita Quaffle! ¡Y Potter toma la Quaffle y anota! 20 a nada, favor Gryffindor. Y el público se vuelve salvaje, cantando y animando y puedo ver la cabeza de Potter inflarse aún más… será todo un dolor vivir con él esta semana."

"Estoy segura que todos lo sentimos por usted, señor Black. Ahora por favor vuelva al juego."

"Sí, profesora. Avery en control de la Quaffle, esquiva a Prewett y… ¡Sí! Buena salvada por Fenwick, y les diré qué bien está esa chica."

"¡No, señor Black, no lo haga!"

"Avery, quien definitivamente no está bien en lo absoluto-perdón, profesora- toma la Quaffle. Evita una bludger, la pasa a Rosier, de vuelta a Avery y… ¡jod..! Eh, bueno, anotan. 20 a 10, Gryffindor aún a la cabeza. Potter toma la Quaffle, ¡y vaya que es rápido! ¡El chico puede volar! ¡Y anota! 30-10 favor Gryffindor. ¡Tomen esa! Con esa puntería pocos sabrían que Potter es tan ciego como un murciélago sin los lentes. Les digo, en la mañana antes de que los encuentre, literalmente tropieza por toda la habitación, golpeándose con los baúles, camas y una vez con Peter, eso fue div…"

"Por interesantes que piense que son los rituales matutinos del señor Potter, señor Black, este no es el momento para contarlos."

"Perdón, profesora, sólo trataba de condimentar esto un poquito. Bueno, no condimentos. Como sea, Smith tiene la Quaffle, la pasa al muy discutido Potter, de vuelta a Smith y ¡anota! Ella también está muy bien. No hay señales de la snitch aún. Jefferson y Yaxley circulan por el campo y se envían sus mejores miradas malotas mientras siguen buscando, y después del incidente de esta mañana en el corredor, Jefferson tiene derecho de enviar miradas envenenadas."

"Usted y el señor Potter siguen yendo a detención esta noche por eso."

"Es el precio que uno debe pagar para vengar el honor de los amigos Gryffindor, un noble esfuerzo, verdaderamente… y Prewett roba la Quaffle de Rockwell ¡y anota! Los cazadores de Gryffindor vuelan magníficamente hoy… Rosier con la Quaffle, pasa a Smith, se mueve a la izquierda pero ahí viene Potter ¡y la roba! Rosier no luce muy feliz, no es que alguna vez… James, ¡fíjate!... Ese maldito hijo de…"

"¡Lenguaje, señor Black!"

"Pero, profesora, ése canalla se agarró del uniforme de James. Esa bludger casi rompe su cabeza por eso."

"Estoy consciente de esa despreciable jugada, pero para eso está el referee. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado gritando se hubiera dado cuenta que acaba de recompensar a Potter con un tiro libre."

"Cierto. Potter toma el tiro y anota, por supuesto. 50-10 favor Gryffindor. Las sucias tácticas de los Slytherin no asustan a James Potter, eso es seguro. Y tampoco me asustan a mí, así de dejar de verme así, Rosier. Prewett roba la Quaffle de un distraído Rosier –me pregunto que encontró tan interesante aquí en las gradas- la pasa a Smith, Smith a Potter, de vuelta a Prewett y otra hermosa jugada de parte del equipo de Gryffindor, a la cabeza con 60-10. Avery toma la Quaffle, pasa a Rockwell y ¡Potter lo intercepta! Fíjense Slytherin, hicieron enojar a James y no hay manera de pararlo cuando se pone así, necio como una mula ese chico, yo lo sé."

"Todos lo sabemos, desafortunadamente."

"Bien dicho, profesora. Oh, y sí, Potter apunta de nuevo. Rosier con la Quaffle, flanqueado por Avery y acercándose a los postes de Gryffindor. Prewett y Potter tratan de interceptar y… ¡mierda! Perdón, profesora. Potter vuela de regreso a la lucha después de evitar una sucia bludger. Avery lanza un tiro y ¡es bloqueado por Fenwick! ¿Les he dicho lo bien que está esa chica?"

"Creí que lo había detenido, señor Black."

"Así es. Supongo que dejaré los halagos para Fenwick a su novio."

"Estoy segura que él apreciará eso. Y creo que Potter anotó de nuevo."

"Lo dice como si fuera algo especial, profesora. Anota todo el tiempo. Eso fue un cumplido, James, no hay necesidad de verme así. Es sensible respecto a su vuelo."

"Señor Bl…"

"Como sea, Rosier toma la Quaffle, la pasa a Rockwell, Potter vuela peligrosamente entre ellos tratando de interceptarlos, evadiendo las dos bludgers dirigidas a él. Potter vuelve, trata de robar la Quaffle y es obligado a alejarse por otra bludger lanzada por Flint. Los bateadores de Slytherin parecen determinados a mantener a Potter lejos. Smith roba la Quaffle, no es bueno olvidar a los compañeros, ella es genial volando, la pasa a Prewett y… es bloqueado por el guardián de Slytherin. Prewett con la Quaffle, trata de pasarla a Potter, pero Potter se ve obligado a esquivar otra bludger, moviéndose de posición. Leyendo entre bludgers, yo diría que ya te ficharon, amigo. Probablemente, se acaban de dar cuenta que eres un volador superior. Los Slytherin tienden a ser lentos."

"¡Señor Black!"

"¿Qué piensa sobre la estrategia de Slytherin, profesora?"

"Señor Black. No estoy aquí para ofrecer comentarios. Mi propósito es asegurarme de que no se vaya por las ramas, todo lo posible que eso sea."

"Buen trabajo que ese… sigue sin haber señales de la snitch. Potter sigue siento forzado a no jugar por las bludger lo cual, desafortunadamente, deja a Prewett y Smith para anotar, así que ¡anoten, demonios!"

"Este es exactamente el tipo de comentarios que debería frenarse de decir."

"Apuntado, profesora. Como sea de inapropiado, Smith –chica inteligente- toma mi brillante consejo y anota. 90-10, Gryffindor sigue a la cabeza. Avery con la Quaffle, Smith difícilmente esquiva una bludger, aparentemente captó la atención de los bateadores de Slytherin lo cual por supuesto, deja a Potter libre para interceptar el pase y volar a los postes de Slytherin ¡y anota! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, James! ¿Se han dado cuenta que siempre anota el centésimo punto? Algunos dirían que es una coincidencia pero es James de quien hablamos, le gusta estar en el reflector… no hay necesidad de darme esa mirada, profesora, sabe que es verdad."

"Me abstendré de hacer algún comentario."

"Potter parece alicaído ante el aparente rechazo de la profesora, pero no afecta su vuelo y roba la Quaffle de nuevo. Potter a Prewett, Prewett esquiva la bludger, pasa a Avery y ¡anota! ¡vamos, Gryffindor! Vamos, gente, ¡veamos una ola! Es claro que Gryffindor supera al equipo de Slytherin…"

"Ejem."

"Y a menos que Yaxley consiga la snitch, cosa que no hará, el resultado del partido es fácilmente predictible."

"Por favor, evite hacer predicciones, señor Black."

"¿No tiene fe en mi Ojo Interior, profesora?... bien… Rockwell con la Quaffle, la pasa a Avery, se dirige rápido a los postes y casi tira a Smith de su escoba. Pensarían que puse el dedo en la llaga. Tira y Fenwick la rechaza. Smith la atrapa, pasa a Prewett, Prewett a Potter, lanza el tiro ¡y anota! ¡Déjenme ver esa ola de nuevo!"

"No guíe a su casa a las olas o animaciones, señor Black. ¡Se supone que debe ser imparcial cuando está comentando!"

"Seguro, profesora. Rockwell toma la Quaffle y… ¡Jefferson salta! ¡La snitch se ha mostrado! Yaxley le sigue pero Jefferson es más rápido. Flint apunta una bludger a Jefferson pero él no se aleja. La bludger vuelve, ¿dónde están nuestros bateadores, de cualquier manera? Pensarían que ellos… ¡James, demonios!... Potter se las arregla para permanecer en su escoba pero apuesto que el imbécil rompió su brazo. ¿Qué clase de idiota interviene en el camino de una bludger?"

"Señor Black."

"Perdón, profesora, pero tiene que estar de acuerdo en eso. De cualquier manera, gracias al comportamiento del imbécil, Jefferson atrapa la snitch y ¡Gryffindor gana 270 a 10! ¡Qué victoria! ¿no cree, profesora?"

"Debo decir que estoy contenta con el resultado."

"Igual yo, profesora. Este fue Sirius Black, narrando con la ayuda de la adorable Profesora McGonagall. Ahora les dejaré animando, ya que acompañaré al idiota que se llama mi mejor amigo a la enfermería, de nuevo. Esto se está convirtiendo rápidamente en una tradición nuestra, y no de las mejores. En fin, fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor, traigan sus bebi… eh, quiero decir, una calmada celebración acompañada de té y panecillos, profesora…"

"Claro que sí, señor Black. Claro que sí."

-Fin-

Jajaja, ese Sirius es un loquillo, ¿no? la verdad es que morí de la risa al leer este fic y sabía que tenía que traducirlo. de nuevo gracias a Misanagi por dejarme traducilo y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :D


End file.
